


A Tale of Huckleberries and Oranges

by MaddieHatter592



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, girl meets world - Freeform, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieHatter592/pseuds/MaddieHatter592
Summary: It had been three years since Maya had last seen Lucas.Maya swore that she would never see him again. But things had changed.It’s funny how things work out, isn’t it?





	1. New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me here :)  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Maya loved New York City. It was always bustling, full of life and art. The city seemed to be practically made for her, but she had known she needed to leave. In ninth grade, the “triangle”, as it was called, was officially over, Lucas had chosen Riley. Maya had known it was coming. Riley was always the right choice. She was good, caring, sweet, etc. Maya on the other hand... not so much. So though it had hurt her, Maya pushed Lucas to Riley. Maya stepped back yet again, because she couldn’t stand to see her friends get hurt, even if she herself got hurt in the process. And she got hurt quite frequently over the next few years.  
Maya had moved far away from New York, all the way to Orlando, Florida, to try and forget what had transpired in years past. But as Maya stepped off of the plane at JFK airport, she knew she was home.  
Squinting into the harsh brightness of the spring day, Maya walked off of the plane and let reality set in. She was home.  
Maya, quickly pulling out her cellphone and dialing a number, made a decision to do the hardest thing she had done in years.  
“Hey Lucas. I’m home.”


	2. Of Chipped Wallpaper and Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m going to try and update this thing as soon as possible! Enjoy! :)

It was strange being back in her old room. The walls were bare, wallpaper chipping, and the floor was creaky, all familiar things to Maya, yet so different.

Maya’s parents had picked her up at the airport about ten minutes after she landed. Katy Hunter has thrown herself at her daughter, crying, while Shawn had opted to sling an arm around Maya saying, “Hey kiddo.” Maya knew what great sentiment that one statement had. After all, she had only seen her parents a limited amount of times in the last few years. Her parents drove her back to the apartment where she had grown up so she could drop off her luggage and get changed. 

Maya had called Riley in advance to let her know that she was really back in New York, and after what sounded like muffled squealing and a drop or two of the phone on the other end of the call, Riley had responded, “We need to see you peaches! Can you come to Topanga’s today? Of course you can, you just got back, please come?” Maya laughed and responded, “Sure thing pumpkin. I’ll be there ASAP. Oh, and let the gang know I’m back, would ya? Can’t wait to see you!” 

After Maya was sure the phone line had disconnected, she let the tears flow freely down her face and she choked on a sob. She had missed her friends, her Riley, so much. And as excited as she was to see them in person for the first time in years, she was terrified she would screw something up. That’s why she had left in the first place. Maya Hart was convinced that she was a screw up, and that she ruined all that she touched.  
Maya wiped under her eyes with a tissue and put a smile on her face. She was about to see her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any suggestions/ideas/prompts or send them to me at my tumblr account, maddiehattercool!  
> :)


	3. The Smell of Oranges (And Other Fruits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya sees her old friends again... and maybe someone who means a bit more to her than a friend ;)

Topanga’s looked exactly the way she had remembered it. The same feeling of home that had overwhelmed her both when she first landed and in her apartment overtook her again now. Inhaling deeply, Maya opened the door to her past.

Before Maya could even process her surroundings, a soft voice whispered “Peaches?”, and then more confidently screamed, “PEACHES!”, and Maya turned around to see Riley running at her. Riley practically jumped on Maya, sending them both to the floor in a laughing (and crying, though Maya would never admit it) mess on the ground. 

“Pumpkin, I’m here”, Maya laughed. Riley, looking into her best friend’s eyes, booped Maya on the nose and giggled, “You smell like oranges.” Maya chuckled and replied, “When a New Yorker is in Florida, they become absolutely addicted to orange everything. And by a ‘New Yorker’, I mean me.”

A deep voice suddenly interrupted, “Alright, I know y’all are best friends and everything, thunder and lightning and all that, but what about us?” Maya sat up and turned around to see Zay grinning down at her. Maya leapt to her feet and enveloped Zay in a gigantic hug. 

After releasing Zay from her embrace, Maya was immediately wrapped up in Farkle’s arms. “Hey Farkley.” Was all Maya could manage. “Hellllloooo lady”, Farkle responded, and Maya could almost hear the smirk on his face. Even Smackle stood up and gave Maya a quick hug, and said, “Welcome back, Maya”, and Maya understood the sentiment in such a simple gesture.

Sometime during Maya’s ‘hugfest’, Riley had picked herself off of the floor and sat down on a couch, where Maya plopped down next to her. “So, Peaches, you have to tell us EVERYTHING about Florida”, Riley requested. So Maya gushed on and on about how wonderful Florida was, how beautiful the beaches were at sunset, how awesome her internship at Disney World had been, and Maya was so deep into a story about this one time at Disney where a kid had thrown a fit because Maya (who was in costume as Rapunzel) was too short to be a princess that none of them heard the bell jingle as the door to Topanga’s opened.

It was only when an all too familiar voice said, “Maya, you’re really here” that Maya realized that she was in no way prepared to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, post any comments/suggestions/etc on my story or tumblr! :)


	4. Memories of Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback (and kind of an explanation) as to why and when Maya left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter is kind of sorta a flashback, I swear I will get more in depth later on about a certain scene ;)

Senior year. Maya had left New York in senior year.

For the last few years of high school, RileyAndLucas had been an off again-on again type of thing, dating and then breaking up only to be dating agin a few weeks later.

Riley always came to Maya after a ‘fight’. (Maya wouldn’t really call them fights- it was more Riley getting upset of him sending one less heart emoji than usual, and though it was kind of ridiculous, Maya was always there for Riley.) There were always tears, and Riley almost always asked, “What if he and I aren’t meant to be?” Maya, not wanting to face the possibility of having to go through another heartbreak, always replied, “You will, honey, but if that little cowboy breaks your heart, I will break him.” It was enough to cheer Riley up.

Usually.

Until the summer between junior and senior year.

The last time it had happened (over a real fight- Riley was mad at Lucas because he had forgotten about some date they were supposed to go on) Maya had crawled through to see a completely still Riley, and though there were tissues at her feet and streaks of mascara were running down her face, Riley was not crying. She just lifted her head up, looked at Maya and gulped, I think it’s over.” And that scared Maya.

Maya and Lucas had become closer over the past few years, but just as friends, because there was an unspoken agreement between them that the balance between their friendship and RileyAndLucas was a delicate one: put to much pressure on one, and the other might crumble. 

After the breakup, which was done quickly and smoothly, Riley and Lucas were still friends. Maya felt extra pressure on her now, for she never would have done anything rash when RileyAndLucas had existed, because hurting Riley was the last thing she wanted. Now, however, there had been no reason to hold herself back any longer, except there was still a part of Maya that worried about Riley’s feelings. So one night, after a heated conversation and an almost kiss between Maya and the cowboy, the prospect of MayaAndLucas was brought into the light. Maya was terrified.

When Maya had applied for the internship in Florida, she hadn’t expected to actually get the gig. Maya didn’t think she was going to take the position, however, because she wanted to be in New York for college, but the thought of painting a beautiful Floridian sunset was tempting. After the almost-kiss, Maya decided to take off, and try to figure herself out. She had fought her feelings before, but this time was different. 

Maya told her friends that she was taking the job the day before she left, and while her friends all seemed happy for her, Maya didn’t miss the look of hurt that briefly flashed across Lucas’ face. 

On the airplane, Maya came to the conclusion that she would never talk to him again. She was very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the (almost-kiss) scene ;) mayyy or may not be looked back upon in upcoming chapters! Again, feel free to comment any suggestions/reactions/or prompts, or drop it in my tumblr!


	5. How to Say I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initial reunion of our two favorite people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I’m aware this chapter sucks lol I’ll probably edit it in the future but oh well.

Seeing Lucas again was just as painful as she had imagined, and just as emotional. Of course, she didn’t have much of a chance to even breathe out “Lucas” before they were in each other’s arms, trying to make up for time lost in years gone by.

It could have been a minute or a hundred years and Maya wouldn’t have known how much time had passed, but when they heard a cough from behind them, Maya slowly let go of Lucas.

Let go. Just like she had before. Tears pricked at the corner of Maya’s eyes, and she played it off like she was scratching her face, but everyone could tell that she was crying. Damn. 

For the first time in three years, Maya turned to look at his face.  
“Hey, Huckleberry. Long time no see”, Maya choked out. Her eyes met his hazel ones. “Hey Shortstack. I, uh, I really missed you”, he smiled. He looked happy, almost completely unaffected, but she saw a layer of eagerness hidden underneath, almost as if asking her, “Are you going to leave again?” 

Thankfully, Maya was saved from her thoughts by Riley inviting them to sit down.

As Maya sat back down, Riley seemed to be deciding something. Looking at Farkle, she tilted her head, and he nodded and smiled. Clearing her throat, Riley blushed and stuttered out, “Now that everyone’s here, I need to tell you guys something. Farkle and I, well, Farkle and I are dating.” Farkle was beaming at this point, but when Maya looked around, no one seemed surprised. “Um, no offense, but hadn’t we established this already? I mean, y’all are practically all over each other all the time”, Zay teased. Smackle was smiling at him, and Maya sensed unresolved tension between them. Feeling someone’s eyes on her, Maya turned around to see Lucas gazing at her. Maya suddenly felt queasy. She couldn’t screw this up again.

Maya lightly touched Riley’s arm, whispered “I gotta go”, and got up, trying to exit the bakery without anyone noticing. No one stopped Maya from leaving, but as soon as she stepped out of the door, she received a text on her phone.

It read:

Huckleberry McBoingBoing @ 2:46 pm:  
“Maya we need to talk.“

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to drop suggestions/reactions in my comments or on my tumblr, maddiehattercool


	6. The Tears I Shed Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The almost kiss scene is here! ;) Enjoy! (MY POOR CHILDREN IM SO AWFUL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologize for how awful this chapter is lol. I felt like I should update and I might play around with this chapter later on :)

She couldn't let this happen. Not again.

Maya knew that Riley and Farkle were dating now, and though they seemed really happy, and Maya was so glad for the two of them, there was something about the fact that RileyAndLucas had been such a constant since middle school made her feel like a horrible person.

Maya had tried to avoid Lucas after he and Riley had broken up. It obviously didn't work.

Lucas had called her one night, asking her to come over because he wanted to talk to her about Riley (after the breakup) and Maya just couldn't refuse. She gathered her courage and walked to his apartment, and was greeted by a pained smile upon Lucas answering the door.

The pair sat down on a sofa, and after a shuddering breath, Lucas started explaining that he wanted to remain friends with Riley because he really did care about her (platonically, he assured) and he was also worried about what the breakup would mean for their friend group. Maya had smiled at him and called him a Huckleberry, had told him everything would be fine, and that of course Riley would still want to be friend with him. Lucas had seemed really comforted by Maya's words. 

Maya and Lucas had begun hanging out more often, and "Lucaya" sleepovers became a regular thing (being a good and true Huckleberry, Lucas always slept on the couch) and they relied on each other for support in hard times.

One day in April of junior year, Maya and Lucas were all set to watch the movie "La La Land". It was one of Lucas' favorite movies, and Maya would constantly make fun of him for it, even though she loved it just as much. They sat on the plaid sofa, contently snuggled up under a blanket (PLATONICALLY, Maya swore) when she turned to see him staring at her. 

"Lucas", Maya whispered as he brought his hand up to lightly stoke her cheek. She stared at his eyes, and the emotion in them was pure and true, and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Just before their lips could connect, Maya came to her senses and shoved him away.

"Lucas, we can't do this!", Maya shouted. Tears started streaming down her face, and she couldnt bear to look at him. She said, "This isn't fair to Riley! I know you broke up, but this is still not fair!" "Maya", Lucas started, but she interrupted him, "Just, just don't! I... I have to go." Grabbing her coat, she hurriedly ran out the door, and made the mistake of looking back. Lucas was crying, and it was her fault. 

Maya ran down the street, ignoring the stares from the people on the sidewalk, and once she got home she ran into her room and sobbed. Sobbed for ruining her chances with Lucas, for being a bad friend to Riley, and for hurting Lucas.

Now it seemed like she might have another chance with him.

She was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment any suggestions!


	7. Sleepovers and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley have a conversation about Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I haven’t updated in like 2 months! Not that anyone cares lol, but school work got to be a lot and I completely forgot about this fic. I’m back now though!

“Peaches?”  
“No.”  
“But Peaches-“  
“Nope.”  
“Just hear me out!”  
“No can do, Riles.

Maya was sitting cross legged on the bay window with Riley. Riley had called her and gleefully told her that they were going to have a girls weekend, “just like the old days”.

It was not like the old days.

Not that Maya would trade being with Riley for anything in the world, but the constant pestering about “what happened with Lucas” were starting to get annoying. 

“Maya, you know Lucas and I broke up years ago, if you have feelings for him-“  
Maya interrupted, “No, Riley, I don’t, I could never like him. Remember, when I “liked” Huckleberry it was because I was trying to be you?”  
“Bullshit”, Riley muttered under her breath.  
“What?”, Maya asked, startled.  
Riley responded with a pained look in her eyes. “That was bullshit and we all know it. I never really apologized, I guess.That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever come up with. Our whole thing was people change people, and yet I accused you of trying to become me, because I was, I don’t know, jealous I guess.” Tears trickled down Riley’s face now, and she started rambling, “Stupid teenage hormones. And you stuck with me the entire time even though I was wrong the entire time and if you can’t forgive me I understand because-“ Riley didn’t get to finish, because Maya had wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug “We were all young and stupid, of course I forgive you.”

After releasing Riley from the hug, Maya looked at her best friend and stated “That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t have feelings for Lucas.”  
Riley let out a soft laugh. “Maya, you only call him Lucas when you are confused about your feelings for him.”  
Maya scoffed.  
“Peaches please, even if you won’t admit to liking him, please text him back”, Riley pleaded.  
Maya turned and glared at her. “So he told you I didn’t respond.”  
Riley nodded. Reaching for Maya’s hand, Riley said, “Maya, if this isn’t what you want, if you don’t want a relationship with Lucas, that’s fine. I won’t push you anymore. But you can’t just ignore him. Please don’t turn this into a huge fight. You have no idea what he was like when you left.”  
Maya let out a sigh.  
“I guess I better text him. Not now though, maybe later. Hey, by the way, I was wondering how you and Dr Farklestein got together.” Maya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
Riley happily squealed, “It’s a long story, but basically, there was a science fair, and of course Farkle was participating, and his project was about whether love was just some base sequence coded into our DNA, like fate, or whether humans could stimulate it.”  
Maya asked, “And what was the conclusion?”  
Riley smiled “Riarkle was stimulated by our little first grade minds apparently. He ended up scrapping the project, but it was okay because I found out he liked me and then we made out and now we are dating. Okay, what color nail polish do you want?”  
Maya laughed, “Hmm, you choose.”

Two mani pedis, two pizzas and five episodes of Red Planet Diaries later, a stretched out Riley was snoozing peacefully across Maya’s lap. Maya, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl, blindly grabbed for her cellphone next to her on the bay window. Unlocking the screen, Maya typed out a message, read it over twice and then sent it. 

To: Huckleberry McBoingBoing @ 3:21 AM  
“Hey there Ranger Rick, is tomorrow good? Sorry, didn’t mean to blow you off, was at a rodeo all weekend

:) “

Maya tried to fall asleep, but to no avail.

Nervous was a complete understatement of how she was feeling for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment any suggestions or ideas! Head over to my main tumblr, now called thosetheatreobsessed, or my new girl meets world sideblog gmwincorrectconvos also on tumblr! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you have any prompts/ideas/suggestions, hop on over to my tumblr maddiehatter592!!! Be sure to comment any suggestions!!!  
> :)


End file.
